The Defector/Trivia
Trivia *Very rarely, an RPG rocket will hit the first Marine while in the air. *In the World Premiere Uncut Trailer, at 1:19, when Woods throws Mason the SPAS-12, it makes the sound of the magazine being loaded into a TAR-21. This sound is different in the final version of the game. *The Defector was originally named "Slaughterhouse" during early development. *When Mason enters the room where he finds Reznov, a civilian who looks to have Caucasian rather than Vietnamese ethnicity will be lying dead against a desk with scattered documents around him. This was the real Russian Defector, as Hudson later reveals that he was killed during the fighting. *The fact that Reznov is really Mason's imagination is hinted at when Reznov introduces himself to the SOG team, Woods just asks Mason if he's retrieved the intel. Adding to this is the fact that Reznov pulls an American Commando rifle out of nowhere and his missing finger is now present . *A Commando with Berlin Camouflage can be seen held by some of the SOG soldiers. *Most of the soldiers seen on the sides of the street before Mason gets the radio from Sgt. Crosby don't have name icons on them. *Reznov also rarely switches to an M1911 with his Commando on his back. *When Woods uses the SPAS-12 on the NVA soldiers, it uses normal ammunition, when he hands it to Mason, Woods tells Mason that the SPAS-12 can use his incendiary ammo. This would imply Mason was carrying the Dragon's Breath shells with him. *A Molotov appears in this level, as Woods can be heard saying "Molotov!", followed by an NVA soldier throwing the Molotov. **Also, the sound effect of the Molotov shattering is the same as it was in'' Call of Duty: World at War. *There is a peace symbol painted on the wall where Bottom Feeder is destroyed. *During this level, Reznov uses a Commando. However, during a flashback of this level during Revelations, Reznov is holding an AK-47, which cannot be found anywhere during The Defector, which is strange. *If the player follows the first civilian seen in the level (found running from the far room adjacent to the room where the helicopter gunned down the NVA soldiers), he will run all the way to the first room where the player crashed through the window, at which point a grenade will explode in mid-air, always killing the civilian. *After taking the radio from Sgt. Crosby, and following him, Crosby will be firing support from behind. But after killing all the enemies, he will randomly die, even though there were no enemies alive to kill him. *After crashing through the window at the start of the mission, if the player turns around and looks out the window where the crashed Huey should be, there is just an empty street. *When Woods tosses the SPAS-12 to Mason, the latter's hands clip through the handguard. *At the start of the level, to the left of Woods, there is a Commando with a lot of attachments on it, which is visible when Woods shoots the NVA soldiers with the SPAS-12 (it appears to have an Infrared Scope, Masterkey, Suppressor and Extended Mags). However, when Woods tosses it to Mason and then picks the Commando up, the attachments have disappeared. *The front turret of RT Texas has 'Say Cheese!' painted on it. *If the player looks at the front of the "Bottom Feeder" turret, one will notice it also says "Say Cheese!" *The tank that arrives at the end of the level will always attack the player regardless of where they are. *It appears that the level originally was to have the North Vietnamese Army use the AK-47 as their main weapon, as seen in the trailers and screenshots of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, but was later cut and changed to the FN FAL. *When the Dragon's Breath is first used on an enemy by Mason, the kill is in slow motion for dramatic effect. *If one shoots the first encountered civilian with the Dragon's Breath, he will not burst into flames like usual. *The FN FALs and SPAS-12s that the North Vietnamese drop will sometimes have ERDL camouflage. *The NVA loudspeaker throughout the level isn't even speaking Vietnamese at all; just random gibberish. *At the very start of the mission, if the player looks down from the helicopter, one can see a fight raging between NVA and SOG troops outside the building Mason leaves when he meets Reznov. *If the player noclips up to RT Texas before it is driven off by the ZSU, it will have several troops sitting inside. These troops have Commandos with overlapping attachments, similar to the one at the start of the level before Woods picks it up. *The player can actually see the tank spawn out of nowhere in the road when going over to it. *The projector screen seen when Mason meets Reznov references several later missions, including Mt. Yamantau, the Rusalka and Rebirth Island. *After Woods shoots the NVAs at the very beginning of the game, the weapons they drop will disappear. *Some of the watermelons in this level cannot be exploded by gun fire like they usually do. *When taking the radio from Crosby, Mason will say "Pull it together and give me that radio!". However in the captions, he will say "Hey! Give me that radio!". *After the player takes the radio from Crosby, he/she may hear Reznov say "It is good to fight by you side once more!", this is also what Dimitri Petrenko says to Reznov during the "Project Nova" mission after the player starts the assault on the Nazi base. *The player may also hear Reznov say "Rain Fire!" which is Step 3 to the escape of Vorkuta repeatedly. *At the LZ, if the player still has the Commando, but has replaced the Dragon's Breath with a normal SPAS-12, and is laying prone right next to an M60, it is possible for the player to have over 1000 rounds of ammunition, plus what is in the magazine. This applies to both guns. Category:Trivia